Flowers
by Koken
Summary: A very sappy tribute to the sense of smell


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sappy Sappy Romantic Stuff

**Flowers**

He could smell that smell. Her smell. And a smile spread slowly across the blonde man's face. Eyes closed gently and hair wafting softly against his face. Something about Yuna just made Tidus smile. Every moment, of every day, even when she was performing the simplest of tasks. Her hair smelled like lavender, but more complex. And a sweet mix with something else. Jasmine or Honeydew. He couldn't place it but he knew it was something sweet and feminine.

He thought of her hair. Flowing softly in the breeze, her careful and beautiful pink smile.

Although his face feels cold, the world muffled in an echo he sees only her. Feels only the heat of her smile, and hears only her sweet voice in a gentle hum.

His name is not in his ears, but rather the most delicate whistle. His eyes open. Moving his arms he pushes himself with expert precision of a blitzball player into the beautiful blue sky just above the line of the water.

Tidus enjoyed the explosion of himself into the open air. He didn't as much hear the whistle as he felt it. Deep inside him. Calling him to the beach. Calling him back.

To her.

The Celsius landed quickly, and even before it had fully rested in the splash of water the blonde could see her running. She moved shallow on the lowering deck. Her long hair in a wrapped tail behind her, her skirt curling up in the wind she jumped to water and the splash never stalled her. She bounded toward him. He opened his arms for her and as those arms closed around he felt the world wash over him again.

The gentle smell filled his nose. He held her close and tight with every bit of strength he could muster. He missed her. He could feel that loss, the passage of time.

Tidus stood as still as he could manage, his body trembling of it's own accord. He stared down the walkway, covered in beautiful flower petals. He felt the smell envelop him. Lavender and jasmine, sweet softness flowing over him and calming the slow jittery sensation. He took a deep breathe and forgot to exhale as he saw her.

She was the most beautiful vision, covered in white, soft feathers cradling her delicate skin. A veil gently laid over her smiling face, her hair curled into long ringlets the poured from her head and tumbled over a small sparkling crown. She held in her hand those flowers, those delicate blooms that smelled just like her, just like her smooth skin.

He wanted to tumble into her and cradle her on the floor in that dress and just kiss her. Kiss her deeply and slowly.

He shook away that feeling and let his breathe out slowly. He couldn't with everyone watching. Instead he extended his hand to her, letting her soft white fingers curl around his and he guided her to his side. Her smile…was radiant. Her eyes, shimmered with the softest colors he had ever known. He could think only of her.

The sun set, the world quite. Nothing but her, the smell of her. He held her hand in his. Her gentle fingers turned his simple gold band on her finger. His stroked the band on her's. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. But his nose only smelled those flowers. Those intoxicating flowers. He used his other hand to delicately reach up and slip the veil and crown of jewels from her curling locks. Gently he discarded the fabric to the bed. He reached up to softly stroke her cheek, smiling down at her delicate face. He felt a pang in his chest. The sudden realization that he had her.

"I love you Yuna." He took a slow breathe feeling his body ready to tremble. "I love you with my entire heart and soul. I…can't believe I really have you. Can really hold you."

Yuna smiled and leaned up to touch her delicate lips on Tidus. Careful and slow she slid herself into his lap, letting the silken white dress slide across his pants until she settled firmly on his legs. She smiled as she broke the kiss, tenderly nuzzling his nose. "I am yours Tidus. All yours. Now and Forever."


End file.
